


Breaking the Habit

by Madisuzy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had played this game before, but never like this.   Written for Sev's Claim-a-thon 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberswansong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/gifts).



> PROMPT (17) – Compilation of FFVII: Tseng/Rufus: your kink, should you choose to accept it, is obedience. I like the idea of Rufus being obedient to Tseng in a D/s setting, especially in a situation where Rufus is in charge. So this can be negotiated kink in a private scene, or lifestyle D/s in public. Or both. Or even Rufus thinking that he's tired and it would be nice to have someone to tell him what to do for a change.
> 
> I have no idea what happened here. I started this with the intention of writing a sexy little tale, and then it went south without warning. I hope the prompter still enjoys it though and I apologize for failing with the sexy.
> 
> Title is borrowed from the song, Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. It was my inspiration for Rufus' mindset in this story.
> 
> Thanks to Calvi_sama for beta.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tseng didn't bother turning on the lights as he entered his apartment, kicking off his shoes and socks just inside the door and heading straight for bed. It had been a long day, only made longer by the foul mood his employer had been in all day. His patience was at breaking point and his body so mentally and physically drained that all he wanted now was sleep, even hunger taking second place to his need for rest, despite the fact he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

His eyes were taking longer than normal to adjust to the darkness but he didn't need to see, able to maneuver the familiar layout without a second thought as he worked off his tie, entering the hallway. Tseng's bedroom door was open, spilling a soft glow from the city far below into the hall, and he paused for a moment with the tie held lightly in one hand. 

Usually he closed it in the mornings...

Shaking off his surprise, he remembered he'd had to return to his room before leaving this morning, an unsatisfactory night's sleep causing him to almost forget his tie. He'd been so busy trying to put it on while talking into his PHS, that he must have forgotten to pull the door shut behind him, he reasoned. Frowning, Tseng straightened out the tie in his hands as he walked over to his cupboard, eyes on the familiar accessory that he felt naked without on a regular day. This morning's near slip up was a clear message that he was not handling the recent stress as well as he should be. With a small sigh, he opened the double doors to his cupboard before slipping off his jacket and hanging it up, hooking his tie over the neck of the hanger. 

He paused at the sight of one of Rufus' jackets, almost luminescent in the soft half light and looking out of place against his own more gloomy colored and modest collection. Running fingers down the silken fabric, he lifted one arm to lightly inhale the scent still clinging to it, closing his eyes for a moment. His body's reaction was immediate and not affected by his fatigue in the slightest, bringing a small smile to his lips, despite how annoyed he was at Rufus' behavior today. Infuriating, self absorbed blonds seemed to be a weakness he was not going to conquer any time soon...

With another sigh, this time of resignation, he released the garment and closed the cupboard doors. Reaching up to undo the top two buttons of his shirt, he pulled it over his head impatiently, too tired to bother with undoing the rest. His usual meticulous need for neatness was absent as he threw it on the floor over by the door, slipping off his pants and underwear before they were tossed in the same direction. It was a meaningless deviation from his normal routine, but it felt a little satisfying nevertheless, as he lifted his arms above his head and arched his back, breathing in and out in time with his stretch.

"S-sir?" a voice, low and unsure sounded from behind him and as he turned quickly, tension returning to his muscles in a rush of adrenaline that left him lightheaded, his eyes came to rest on a form kneeling beside his bed in the shadows.

"Rufus?!" he exclaimed, voice showing his surprise as he took in the sight of the blond cowered down and kneeling before him, hair fallen forward to hide the familiar face.

"Yes, Sir," Rufus whispered, body trembling a little in the too-cool air of the room. "If it pleases you, I... I wish to serve your needs tonight."

Tseng stared, completely taken off-guard and having to make an effort to pull his usual automatic control back into place. Taking a few minutes to process this all in his less than perceptive state was a must, but luckily Rufus seemed to be patiently waiting for his response. Running a hand through his hair, Tseng took a few deep breaths and regained his outward calm first. 

They had played this game before, but never like this.

Usually it was a relaxed, playful kind of game, full of Rufus' usual snarky comments and his own laughter at Rufus' attempts to obey. The blond had a rebellious streak that couldn't be contained and although he was the one that had brought up the interest in the dominant/submissive play in the first place, he was also the one who had the most trouble taking on the role of the submissive.

This time though, there was no laughter or grins. Rufus seemed to be completely serious and Tseng was more than a little surprised. He had researched the subject thoroughly when Rufus had expressed an interest originally though, so he wasn't unprepared for his own role now.

"I do not know if you deserve to serve me, boy," he murmured, letting his body relax as he walked over to stand in front of Rufus, crossing his arms and exhaling as he looked over the young man's bare form, trying to work out what it was Rufus needed from this.

"You are angry with me. I wish to... fix things between us. Please?" Rufus said softly, voice unsure and tentative. The blond's earnest plea sent a shiver of desire up Tseng's spine, making him close his eyes for a moment just to savor the moment.

"If you displease me, you will not enjoy the consequences," Tseng finally replied, moving to sit on the bed, close enough that he could reach out and run a hand through Rufus' soft hair, petting him gently. He watched as the blond drew in a breath and let it out slowly, relaxing under the treatment with eyes still downcast.

"Yes, Sir," Rufus whispered, moving forward on his hands and knees enough to rub his cheek against Tseng's calf muscle. Tseng didn't bother trying to hide the smile the action brought to his face, as the blond couldn't see it from this angle anyway.

"You were a very bad boy today, Rufus," Tseng murmured, noticing how his lover froze in place in response to his words. "You treated your Turks with an unreasonable amount of venom and cruelty, despite the fact that it was not them you were angry at." Tightening his fingers in Rufus' hair, he lifted the blond's head up so he could look him in the eye. "I want you to tell me who you were really angry at and why."

Rufus' eyes widened, his body tense as he tried to pull away but was unable to move, Tseng's grip in his hair only tightening until his hissed in pain and stopped trying to fight it. When he stilled, Tseng let his hold loosen until it was only just there, enough that he could increase it if Rufus defied him again. Tseng already knew the answers to the questions he was asking but he wanted his lover to admit to the truth and recognize it for what it really was. 

"My father, of course," Rufus spat out, the anger back in those blue eyes, so intense that it overshadowed the other emotions hidden beneath. Tseng gave a warning squeeze in the blond's hair but Rufus didn't try and move, only glaring defiantly. "You know this! Why would you ask me such a stupid question, Turk?!"

Tseng moved quickly, Rufus eyes going wide as he was pulled backwards by his hair, left on his knees but bent over so far backwards that he had to grab onto Tseng's arms for support. The shock of the sudden movement and vulnerable position diffused his temper instantly, the pain in his hair a sharp point of focus. Tseng's face was outwardly calm, but it was so close to his own now that Rufus could feel the other man's breath on his lips as their eyes stayed locked together. 

"You will be punished for that, boy," Tseng muttered, eyes intense as he stayed bent over Rufus. 

"Let me make amends. Please, Sir?" Rufus quickly whispered, letting his hands on Tseng's arms drop away as a demonstration of his agreement to hand over control once more, wanting Tseng to forgive him for his outburst. He was prepared for pain but found himself feeling none, Tseng having moved his other hand behind his head to hold his weight, instead of letting the grasp in his hair do so.

The move touched Rufus, making his chest hurt with the realization that Tseng really was the only one he could trust to always be there for him, the one who would always think ahead in regards to his safety and care. Tseng always knew what he needed, even when he didn't know himself.

Tseng released his hair and used both hands to pull him upright once more, letting go of him and sitting back on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor.

"Show me how sorry you are," Tseng stated, voice flat and void of any emotion as his eyes stayed locked on the blond.

Rufus nodded, shuffling forward on his knees, watching for any sign of displeasure from Tseng as he moved between the Turk's legs. He slowly nudged them wider apart, breath speeding up at the sight of the flushed erection that waited for him, Tseng showing no shame in his own nakedness.

Leaning closer, Rufus first nuzzled the side of the shaft with his nose, gently poking out his tongue to flick over the side, looking up to take careful note of Tseng's reaction. There was no obvious change in the other man's expression, but Rufus saw his lips part a fraction and took it as encouragement, moving down to first nuzzle, then lick over the other man's testicles gently. A hand returned to his hair to gently pet him once more and Rufus sighed, relieved that he had chosen correctly.

By the time he had taken Tseng's cock fully into his mouth, both of the Turk's hands were threading through his hair, gently encouraging but never pulling tightly. Rufus had never been able to control that automatic urge to grip tightly when their roles were reversed, but Tseng always seemed to retain a measure of control. Even as he came, head thrown back and gasping for breath, his hands still held Rufus' head gently, affectionate in the gentleness that Rufus only had even seen the older man display with him.

"Thank you," Tseng murmured huskily, straightening to smile down at Rufus as the blond gave a few last gentle sucks, loving to watch the slight trembles it caused in his lover's body. "I do believe you have proved you are truly sorry now, and trying your best to cooperate." 

Rufus couldn't help but smile back, relieved at the light tone that had come over their game now and eager that he would soon find some relief from his own aching need that hung heavy between his thighs. Tseng caressed his hair and face lightly, the touches making him close his eyes half way in contentment as he awaited what would happen next.

"You only answered one of my previous questions, Rufus. Now you will tell me why you were so angry at your father."

Rufus' eyes opened wide with his surprise that Tseng hadn't let the topic go after his orgasm. It tweaked his temper and frustration but this time he managed to contain it, swallowing down the urge to snap out a refusal and stopping to think what it really was about his father's treatment that always angered him so.

"He expects loyalty when he shows none in return. He expects blind servitude without question or comment, then expects me to understand the complexities of a situation when he has kept all the facts from me," Rufus began, the words spilling forth without much thought once that he had begun. "The parameters in which I am forced to work make it impossible for me to succeed, and then he has the audacity to yell at me and belittle me in front of my colleagues as if I had failed on purpose."

"Is that not the exact same thing you do to the Turks?" Tseng stated, looking down at the young man before him with a patient expression. "You do return our loyalty, but apart from that, the rest is an accurate description of our working conditions."

Rufus shuffled a little in place, the uncomfortable hardness between his legs distracting him from thinking clearly. He did not want to have this conversation now... or ever for that matter. 

"I do not...," he began, before Tseng's calm voice cut him off.

"You do. You have demonstrated each of those traits within the last twenty four hours alone," he stated, pulling his hands away and leaving Rufus feeling bereft at the loss of physical touch. Frowning, the blond tried to think, his usually quick mind dampened and confused.

"Stay where you are and do not move. Think over what I have said," Tseng finally ordered, moving back to lie down on the bed as Rufus watched him, a flush of anger rising on his cheeks at the dismissal... but he obeyed.

While Tseng couldn't see the expression on his lover's face, he could see the tightening and release of the muscles of Rufus' body as he worked through Tseng's previous statement. It took nearly a full half an hour before Rufus sighed in defeat and relaxed fully, but Tseng let him wait a little more, wanting the realizations to settle before he spoke again.

In the end, Rufus broke the silence first anyway.

"I am sorry," he whispered, barely hearable, even in the quiet that surrounded them.

Tseng blinked, surprised to hear an apology without further prompting. Usually, Rufus wasn't so easy to enlighten. As he sat up slowly, Rufus spoke again.

"Being like him is... my greatest fear." The words were choked out, the blond's shoulders beginning to tremble, although when he turned wide, frightened eyes up to met Tseng's, there were no tears.

Rufus Shinra never cried.

Sometimes, Tseng wished he did.

"Rufus," Tseng murmured, having to use all of his own willpower not to backpedal to try and end the pain he was causing his lover. In the end, he was the only one who could jolt Rufus into facing the truth, was the only one who had the power to try and stop him walking the same path as his father did. Rufus would continue to slip and it would always be Tseng's job to pull him back. "I forgive you."

His words sent a visible shiver through Rufus and the blond's eyes closed for a moment. Tseng found he didn't want to play anymore, his own limits reached on what he could endure. Reaching out a hand when blue eyes opened once more, he murmured softly, "Come here."

Rufus crawled up onto the bed unsteadily, legs obviously more than a little numb from keeping his previous position so long. He approached Tseng slowly, pushing the side of his face gently into Tseng's outstretched hand, eyes still locked with his lover's.

"Game over," Tseng insisted, laying down on his back and pulling Rufus to lie alongside him, the blond resting his head on Tseng's shoulder as his arm fell across the older man's chest. Tseng curled the arm closet to Rufus around his shoulders to thread through his hair once more, petting him gently

Rufus did not speak, his body still tense despite his obvious efforts to relax.

"I am proud of you," Tseng murmured, smiling when he heard the blond's breath catch.

"Thank you," Rufus responded softly, voice rough with emotions that usually were buried so deep. He shifted a little against Tseng's side and it was only then Tseng felt the blond's erection, having forgotten about it due to the turn the conversation had taken. He was surprised to find Rufus still so wanting, but it made him smile nevertheless. Reaching down between them, Tseng grasped it firmly and began to stroke, enjoying every small reaction it drew from his emotionally exhausted lover.

The blond remained mostly still throughout, his hips only beginning to thrust into Tseng's hand towards the end, when desire took over conscious thought. Rufus was also unusually quiet, only a few small whimpers escaping his control when he reached his climax. 

Tseng kissed the top of Rufus' head drowsily as the blond stilled and finally relaxed, smiling and already half asleep as his hand between them was lifted, Rufus licking and sucking his fingers clean.

"Hmmm, can I keep you, pet?" Tseng mumbled, fighting off sleep for a moment longer for a final tease, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere with his last fraction of energy.

"Hn, like you could afford me," Rufus muttered, the snarky comment making Tseng chuckle halfheartedly. It was enough to reassure him that his lover was alright now and he sighed, pulling him closer before falling asleep.

~~~ THE END ~~~


End file.
